The Bone Plate is currently the most frequently-used internal fixation device for the treatment of bone fracture. As for the traditional metal bone plate, there sets a screw mounting hole on the body of the bone plate, fixed by a screw with cone-shape external screw thread. In order to improve the treatment effect and accelerate the concrescence of the broken ends of fractured bone, there appear some pressure bone plates with the patent number of 200520009461.1 and so on in recent years which realize the pressure by the inclined surface of the screw hole and the screw; They are of short adjustable distance and bad pressure effect, as well as unadjustable direction of the screw, leading to inconvenient operation and influencing the surgery quality. While the gimbal lock metal bone plate with the patent number of 201020014496.5 invented by the applicant can adjust the direction of the screw, but without pressure effect.
Invention Content
This invention aims to provide a kind of bone plate lock pressure device which can adjust not only the screw direction conveniently, but also the pressure distance arbitrarily, against the shortages of the current technology mentioned above, to reduce the difficulty of the operation and improve the treatment effect.
This invention is the improvement of the current bone plates; it sets an elongate slide hole, in which there is a locking slider; on the slider there sets a cone-shaped screw hole where has a cone-head screw. The two sides of the elongate slide hole are intrados, that is, the shapes of the contour line at the two inside sides of the hole's cross section are arc-shaped and the shapes of the two sides of the locking slider are correspondingly external arc; in the middle of the locking slider there is a notch which divides the locking slider into two symmetrical sections connected at the undersurface.
The locking slider can slide in the elongate slide hole, with the adjustable pressure distance so that the pressure effect is quite good. As the two sides of the slider are arc, and the shapes of the two sides of the locking slider are correspondingly external arc either so that the arc contact will make the locking slider not take off after tightening the screw. And the locking slider can move from side to side when operating to adjust the direction of the cone-head screw according to the clinical requirement so as to reduce the operating difficulty and improve the operation quality.